Esta vez quédate para siempre
by Mizuki.Mononoke
Summary: Hola a todos! bueno este es un Fic dedicado al Tokka ojalá que les guste :D Toph se sentía sola a pesar de tener a su hermosa hija Lin a su lado, pero un día eso cambió, todo será diferente ahora gracias a él. Los personajes y los nombres son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños esto no se hace con fin de lucro, es solo mero entretenimiento y fanatismo.
1. Un encuentro esperado

**CAPÍTULO I**

 _ **Un encuentro esperado**_

Una tarde normal un poco nublada, el clima cálido y aunque un poco húmedo era agradable a la piel, el sol era tapado de vez en cuando por las nubes y el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer lluvia después de unas horas. El reloj daba las 5 con quince minutos cuando estas dos personas un poco ansiosas se reencontraron por primera vez después de no verse unos años. Un hombre alto y fornido, de músculos bien marcados y un peinado curioso con rapa a sus costados y una coleta alta de tez morena le daba una presencia dominante y un traje azul característico de las tribu agua. Pero sin duda era su inteligencia en la estrategia y su sarcasmo era lo que más lo caracterizaba. Sokka definitivamente había crecido bastante y se había vuelto todo un hombre. Para Toph reconocerlo con esa presencia había sido confuso en un principio incluso dudo si realmente era el pero cuando escuchó su voz diciendo:

"Tiempo sin vernos Toph" supo inmediatamente que se trataba de él y de sus malos chistes.

"Muy gracioso chico boomerang" le sonrió ella mientras se acercaba a darle un golpe en el brazo.

Ella también lucia como una mujer madura, no muy alta pero si con el cuerpo más definido, la maternidad le había asentado bastante bien, incluso su voz había engrosado un poco, sus ojos se veían igual de alvinos y hermosos y su negro cabello le hacía resaltar su pálida piel, se había hecho un peinado medio recogido y adornado con una flor metálica, aunque no se importaba por su apariencia quiso dejarlo arreglado según su definición de bonito ya que estaría saliendo con el chico que alguna vez dejó un camino de cariño y afecto en su corazón.

La vida de ella había sido no muy fácil hasta ese momento, desde que empezó su academia de metal control tuvo que separarse poco a poco del equipo Avatar, conoció personas muy interesantes incluso a quien se convertiría en el padre de su primer hija. Un chico bastante divertido y trabajador muy agradable para platicar, durante ese tiempo ella aprendió mucho estando con él, cocinar ya no le resultaba tan difícil a pesar de su ceguera, los deberes de la casa los compartía con él y salían a pasear cuando no se la pasan entrenando metal control, incluso aquella habilidad les había servido para los momentos en que para demostrar amor no se decían ninguna palabra.

Toph pensó que se trataba de la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida pero el amor se fue marchitando, el empezó a mentirle más seguido y no sabía que ella se daba cuenta, ella quiso hacer como si no pudiera saber que él no hablaba con la verdad cuando le decía que había salido solo, saber que no le mentía cuando le decía que era la única mujer en su vida, ella quiso creer que él solo estaba para ella a fin de cuentas tenían una hermosa niña que cuidar y criar, como madre, era ruda con ella y él como padre la consentía de más, le daba dulces le compraba juguetes y la sacaba a pasear en coche. Se hubiera convertido en una niña mimada de no ser que solo veía a su papá algunas veces a la semana. Se notaba que intentaba llenar el vacío que le dejaba a la pequeña con cosas materiales y visitas de ensueño. Él a veces no regresaba a casa y Toph solo seguía como si nada pasara como si no le doliera el corazón incluso como si no tuviera alguno. Entrenaba a la pequeña Lin y la enseñaba a ser fuerte cuando papá no volvía. Ella se cansó de esperar y el jamás volvió, al parecer para el las cosas no habían funcionado y para ella hubiera preferido que se lo dijera a la cara. Ella es fuerte y de corazón inquebrantable pero se ha de saber que por ese joven derramó algunas lágrimas mientras se escondía lejos para que su hija no la escuchara.

Se habían quedado solas en una casa amplia a las orillas de un pueblo en el reino tierra. Ella amaba a su pequeña hija Lin a quien al parecer solo le quedaban pocos recuerdos de su padre, era muy pequeña cuando él se marchó pero eso no las limitó para seguir creciendo, se mudaron de casa a la ciudad que Aang había ayudado a fundar, ella comenzó a enrolarse un poco en la policía entrenando y capacitando gente para que la ciudad en la que ahora vivían fuera más segura para su hija. A veces llegaba casa con heridas ocasionadas por el trabajo, y se las limpia y desinfectaba mientras acurrucaba a su hija y le cantaba canciones, jugaba un poco con ella y después dormían. La pequeña creció bajo regímenes duros de entrenamiento y también con un amor de madre inigualable. De vez en cuando también visitaba a su prima Kya ahí podía jugar como una verdadera niña y aprendía cosas de belleza de la tía Katara ya que los peinados que le hacía su propia madre no le agradaban del todo. En general gustaban las tardes con la Familia Avatar así que no sufría cuando mamá iba a tardar mucho en el trabajo.

Los días pasaban y Toph comenzó a sentirse cómoda y tranquila, ya no pensaba tanto en lo que aquél hombre había sido para ella, el trabajo con la policía la envolvía cada vez más, gritarle a la gente y decirle que hacer le estaba gustando, tal vez había nacido para hacer eso. Un día en su casa mientras bañaba a Lin le llegó un mensaje, una simple grabado en metal que decía "Chica de Roca hay que vernos a las 5 el día 16, te espero por donde comimos la última vez, atte.: Sokka" Esa última vez de la que hablaba había sido ya hace varios años, pero ella recordaba perfectamente bien dónde. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, hacía mucho que no se juntaba con el y tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

La pequeña Lin se quedó en casa de la familia Avatar para que Toph pudiera salir tranquilamente con su amigo de infancia-adolescencia, tenían mucho que contarse ya que no podían enviarse cartas, Sokka se movía bastante por todo el mundo por su deber de Líder Tribal y a ella bueno, no era muy fanática de papel con cosas escritas. Y el correo no quería mandar placas de metal impresas por paquetería sencilla.

Desde que se vieron la plática fluía bastante bien reían y bromeaban como en los viejos tiempos el sarcasmo se dejaba ver a flor de piel y al final entraron a un restaurante para poder comer.

Hasta ese momento Sokka no había estado en uno desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, había entrado en una depresión desde hacía unos meses por su separación con la guerrera Kyoshi y aun que ahora ya se encontraba estable, había sido una cosa bastante dramática pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de una chica que fue entrenada para ser guerrera? Habían ocurrido varias matanzas por un grupo de maleantes que asesinaba familias completas con tal de saquear lo más valioso de sus casas, se escabullían como sombras y no dejaban rastro alguno. El deber de la guerrera era investigar el caso, ellos a veces trabajaban juntos en resolver algunos casos, pero este en especial le incomodaba de sobremanera al chico de piel morena. El insistía en que ella no fuera tras ellos, que era algo peligroso pero ella jamás quiso escuchar, hubo peleas y gritería para finalmente terminar en una relación rota. Él le pidió que se cuidara le dijo que la recordaría siempre pues la había amado, pero ella amaba más el deber de guerra que al guerrero mismo. Algo difícil y solo un beso de despedida, años de estar juntos al parecer no habían sido suficientes para perpetrar en el corazón de la Kyoshi, el quedó triste un poco decepcionado, pero siguió su camino, no era la primera vez que alguien a quien amaba se le iba de las manos.

Sokka se tomó el tiempo para platicarle a la Bei Fong lo ocurrido con lujo de detalle, ella le levantaba el ánimo diciéndole que era un llorón por haberse puesto de esa manera, lo escuchaba y bromeaban al respecto, ella fue breve contando lo ocurrido en su pasado pero aun en su brevedad el entendió lo mucho que debió haber sufrido, Toph al darse cuenta que llegaron a un taciturno instante, golpeo la mesa y gritó.

"¡Dos sidras con jugos de cactus a esta mesa por favor!"

Sokka no puedo evitar reír ante la acción de su amiga y le acompaño diciendo "¡Que sean del tamaño más grande que exista!"

Los dos rieron bastante y prefirieron contar de otros temas, como los hijos de Katara y Aang el trabajo que había obtenido en la policía y otros temas cotidianos.

Conforme iba pasando el rato y la marca de la bebida iba bajando Sokka se perdía más en la mirada fija de Toph, sonreía como idiota y de una manera casual comenzaron a rozarse las manos, aun contando chistes ambos sabían lo que pasaba por que a fin de cuentas siempre hubo algo pero nunca fueron nada.

Cuando pudieron acabar con aquella bebida "prohibida" ambos salieron del restaurante, habían dejado un poco mal el lugar ya que Toph hizo tierra control, bueno, sin control y Sokka quiso comprobarle que aun podía dominar su boomerang así que lo lanzó ahí mismo rompiendo algunas cosas, Toph solo escucho los vidrios quebrarse y los sintió caer al suelo, se rio bastante de Sokka al por que había olvidado que igual ella no vería su boomerang, pero pudo sentir perfectamente el desastre ocasionado, bromeo con sus maravillosas habilidades y terminaron pagando una grande cuenta que igual valió la pena.

Caminaban medio tropezando como unos buenos ebrios exaltados, para Toph ya era complicado sentir las vibraciones del piso así que empezó a toparse y a golpear con algunas cosas en su camino. Sokka disfrutó ver eso y por eso la dejo seguir avanzando mientras la sostenía medio cargada en su hombro. Ya se había hecho noche y las luces de las calles ya estaban encendidas, el suelo aún conservaba charcos de la lluvia previa y en ellos se reflejaban las luces de la ciudad.

"Estoy hecha una mierda" Le dijo Toph a Sokka mientras le intentó dar un golpe que termino al aire.

"Y vaya que si, ni siquiera puedes caminar sola" le dijo mientras seguían avanzando.

Él se detuvo a pensar un instante y de pronto la estaba cargando a dos brazos como si de una bebé se tratara.

"suéltame no soy una bebé" gritó ella.

"pues pareciera que si, no puedes caminar sola y además estás enana"

El siguió caminando a pesar de los reproches y amenazas que escuchaba y cuando finalmente se hartó la cambió de posición, ahora la sujetaba como un enamorado que llevaba victorioso a su nueva esposa a la cama. Ella sintió el repentino cambio se quedó quieta y atentamente puedo escuchar latir fuertemente en corazón de quien la cargaba, ella solo cerró los ojos y no dijo palabra alguna se sonrojó un poco y quiso hacer como si nada pasara.

A tan solo unos pasos después ella sintió como él se aproximaba a su rostro, ella sabía lo que pasaría y no lo detuvo, no dijo nada ni reprochó como le era costumbre, le permitió a paso libre que él le diera un beso y no uno corto, sino más bien uno de esos que esperas toda la vida. El sintió todo el cariño que jamás se dieron, la dejó de besar un instante solo para volverla a poner de pie en el suelo, ella uso un poco de tierra control para quedar un poco más alta, se besaron nuevamente, Toph podía sentir como el suelo vibraba por el temblor de las piernas de él, tal vez ocasionado por el nerviosismo o por la emoción, ella no lo sabía pero por lo que fuera igual le gustaba.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo mientras le tomaba delicadamente el rostro.

"Tu estás loco" le contestó ella.

"Pues me alegro de estarlo" le respondió el para finalmente abrazarla por la cintura mientras recargaba la cabeza en su pecho "Yo sé que tú también estas feliz de verme, tu corazón no me miente"

Toph solo giró la cabeza a otro lado e hizo como si no fuera cosa importante, él se limitó a sonreír pues sabía que eso significaba más que muchas palabras de amor que pudieron haber sido dichas para ese momento de sentimentalismos.

Prosiguieron caminando por la calle alumbrada por los faroles rumbo a casa de Toph, él quería asegurarse de que ella llegara bien ya que medio ciega y medio borracha no podía dejarla ir por su cuenta, Él no había sido afectado tanto por el sidra con jugo de cactus ya que tenía experiencias previas en consumirlo pero al parecer a Toph no le pasaba lo mismo la pobrecilla parecía una pequeña niña aprendiendo a caminar.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa ella abrió la puerta, jaló de la camisa a Sokka con todas sus fuerzas y le besó como si quisiera sacarle el alma, él se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar, la puerta fue cerrada a tientas por la chica y aun con apenas la iluminación de la calle fueron descubriéndose recorriendo con sus manos el contorno de sus cuerpos.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor a ciegas?" Preguntó ella mientras le quitaba la camisa y palpaba su pecho, el chico con mirada sorprendida negó haberlo hecho de esa manera alguna vez "Cuando uno de tus sentidos es obstruido o nulo como lo es mi vista, los demás tienden a ser más sensibles y finos. Los olores, sonidos, sabores y sentires son más profundos cuando no puedes ver o al menos eso me han dicho, yo siempre he sido ciega" El chico la escuchaba con atención, entendió la sugerencia que ella le hacía así que tomó su camisa que ya estaba en el suelo y la puso en las manos de Toph.

"Quiero sentir aunque sea un poco como tu sientes" Cuidadosamente ella tomó la prenda, la envolvió para que quedara como una tira y la pasó sobre el rostro del chico, hizo un nudo un poco fuerte y así lo privó de toda visibilidad.

"Ahora comenzará la mejor parte, me alejaré un poco de ti y deberás de percibir y encontrarme si es que quieres estar conmigo" Dijo Toph dando apenas unos pasos cortos hacia atrás, Sokka comenzó a buscar tentando el aire y cuidando de no golpearse con nada "No me importa lo ridículo que me puedas percibir, te encontraré dalo por seguro, porque cuando de verdad quieres estar con una persona haces lo imposible por buscarla aun cuando no puedes ver"

Toph comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido, era evidente lo que las palabras de aquel chico le hicieron sentir. Así comenzó un juego que le dio el tiempo a la Bei Fong para meditar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aun podía arrepentirse, en realidad no estaba muy segura de sí su corazón ya había curado, sintió temor por primera vez en bastante tiempo, comenzó a dudar de si era lo correcto, definitivamente ella quiso estar con Sokka hace bastante tiempo atrás y ahora lo tenía ahí en su casa sin camisa e intentando buscarla, tragó saliva duramente y eso le dio a Sokka una pista hacia dónde dirigirse. Después de un profundo respiro se decidió a que no lo dejaría ir esta vez, esta sería la primer noche de muchas que les esperaban juntos, ella quería estar con él en esta ocasión y en muchas venideras. Podía percibirlo a tan solo 2 pasos solo fue cuestión de unos instantes para que el la sintiera nuevamente.

"Aquí estas" dijo cruzando torpemente los brazos por la cintura de ella "y aquí estaré" Dijo ella dirigiéndole las manos a su pecho. Pudiera haber parecido bastante directa con esa acción, pero quería hacerlo entender que estaba lista para ese momento y tal vez para muchos venideros, ella sabía lo que quería y no dejaría que nada se lo impidiera.

Pronto se hizo de día, fue una noche corta, el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido entre besos y caricias que hablaban por si solas, podían comunicarse lo mucho que se deseaban lo mucho que habían querido estar juntos, con cada roce de su piel aumentaban sus ganas de seguir con aquello, eran dos almas insaciables sedientas de ese cariño verdadero, se detenían por que se sentían desvanecer a falta de aire por tanto beso, pero solo un respiro y ya estaban prosiguiendo, él le dio un masaje en la cabeza cuando terminaron, ella le tomo las manos y las entrelazó con las suyas. Quedaron acurrucados de frente y aun jugueteaban con sus manos hasta que el sueño terminó por vencer a ambos.

El abrió sus ojos y la contempló ahí tumbada en la cama con la boca abierta y los labios un poco secos, deslizó el dedo gordo de su pie por la planta de el de ella haciendo que esta despertara súbitamente "buenos días chica de piedra" le dijo sonriendo, pero ella frunció el ceño y le dijo "No me despiertes así" para después darle la espalda al muchacho, el sabia de su mal humor pero no esperaba que después de la velada que habían tenido ella aún se comportara de esa manera. Aun así dejó a un lado esos sentimientos y se levantó de la cama.

"Vamos a desayuna algo rico" le dijo mientras estiraba los brazos dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

"A menos que vengas y te acuestes de nuevo conmigo, no creo desayunar algo rico" le respondió la chica aun soñolienta. Aquella declaración sonrojó inevitablemente al muchacho.

"Solo bromeo" volvió a hablar ella mientras también se levantaba de la cama con la sabana enredada en la pierna. Su aspecto no era el más prometedor a fin de cuentas ni siquiera había dormido lo suficiente, el cabello como un estropajo viejo y la piel pegajosa por los rastros de saliva que le dejo el muchacho en el cuerpo.

Ambos buscaron su ropa por la casa, Sokka le ayudó a encontrar 2 de las prendas que le había arrebatado por el deseo de piel desnuda y se apresuraron a cambiarse pues Toph debía ir por su hija a casa de Katara, lo bueno es que ella sabía con quién iba a salir si no se hubiera preocupado por el hecho que no llegó por ella. Por las influencias del chico consiguieron transporte rápidamente para llegar a la isla donde Aang y Katara tenían su hogar. Ahora le debían una larga justificación a la maestra agua de porque no aparecieron desde el día de ayer a la hora que se suponía regresarían.

Ya en la embarcación y dirigiéndose a la isla Sokka centró su mirada en la chica con la que había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida no solo por la pasión desenfrenada y haber hecho el amor a ciegas, sino porque de verdad amaba a la Bei Fong sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza como intentando salir de su pecho, ahora que ya la había tenido a su lado aunque fuera de una manera inesperada y precipitada, no pensaba dejarla irla jamás, iba a acompañarla a donde fuera necesario y pasaría sus próximos días con ella, ya solo podía pensar en ella, que pareciera la más frágil cuando se encontraba desnuda pero que en realidad era fuerte y de noble corazón "¿Y ahora?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz pensativa y ansiosa de respuesta.

"y ahora ¿Qué?" -Respondió el.

"Y ahora… ¿Me seguirás queriendo como lo hiciste ayer?" preguntó la chica aprovechando el momento en que los dos se encontraban pisando madera, lo que fuera a responderle le creería aunque fuera una mentira, ella solo quería escuchar lo que él dijera y lo tomaría como un tesoro como una verdad absoluta que no compartiría con nadie.

"Ahora solo quiero estar contigo siempre por el resto de mis días, quiero tenerte y que me tengas, quiero protegerte y amarte, quiero que juguemos con la pequeña Lin y la querré como mi hija porque lo será, claro, si me lo permites" Le respondió el muchacho mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica que se encontraba casi indefensa.

"Bien" dijo ella apretándole la mano como si quisiera arrancársela "Quédate siempre ¿Entendiste?" le dijo susurrando mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Sería un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo camino, algo que los dos querían y que nunca se dijeron, todo había sido confuso hasta ese momento, la oscuridad el miedo habían inundado sus caminos de vida pero a partir de ese momento un nuevo brillo de esperanza renació de sus corazones con tal fuerza que pronto tendría un brillo que hasta la misma luna envidiaría. El hacer feliz al otro y amarse eran sus nuevos propósitos de existencia y lo harían tanto como les fuese posible, podrían armar una familia que un que pareciera algo rota en un principio poco a poco se iría curando y llenando de alegría, ilusiones y nuevos sueños, ellos solo querían volver a sonreír como en los viejos tiempos y al parecer lo harían.

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola a todos! he de esperar que esto les agrade porque va para ser un poquito largo, en general Toph es mi personaje favorito de ATLA y por eso le tengo prepara una historia que le haré con mucho cariño. Cual quien cosa que me quieran decir o comentar es bienvenida y en general agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer las cosas que escribo muchas gracias y hasta pronto!


	2. Ya te esperaba

**Capitulo II**

 _Ya te esperaba_

Toph llegó exigiendo tocar tierra, e inmediatamente mando llamar a su pequeña a gritos que casi parecían de enojo, Lin reconoció la peculiar llamada de su madre y llena de alegría se le subió a los brazos.

-Mamá ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Preguntó Lin viendo a los blanquecinos ojos de su madre.

-Me quedé dormida- contestó tajante- ¿Haz entrenado ayer como te lo encargué? – Le dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo y le sobaba la cabeza.

-No mamá, la tía Katara me ha hecho un peinado muy bonito y nos pusimos a jugar Kya y yo- Contestó titubeante la niña esperando un regaño de su madre pero no hubo alguno.

Toph ya no le dijo nada a su hija, solo se dirigió dentro de la casa para encontrarse con Katara y darle las gracias por haber cuidado de Lin. Pero la maestra agua se le adelantó y la topó justo en el jardín de la entrada al frente de unos pasillos.

-Al parecer se la pasaron muy bien anoche- Dijo curiosa la maestra Agua a la misma vez que replicaba la conducta de su hermano y de Toph.

-En realidad nos la hemos pasado de maravilla- Contestó Sokka rascándose la nuca –No creerás que pasó- Quiso continuar el muchacho cuando se vio interrumpido por un movimiento brusco en el suelo que lo dejo completamente abierto de piernas y con un gran dolor en las ingles.

Katara alzó una ceja en señal de duda y volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba Toph.

-¿Qué es lo que les ha pasado? –cuestionó Katara dando unos pasos hacia adelante para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse del piso.

-Nada en especial, solo que hemos bebido demasiado jugo de cactus y nos hemos puesto mal- Respondió Toph caminando para entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué es el jugo de cactus?- Preguntó Lin mientras seguía a su mamá como sombra.

-Algo que jamás debes de tomar- Recibió como respuesta por parte de su madre.

Sokka entendió en ese momento que Toph no quería decirle a nadie de lo que había pasado entre los dos, tal vez sería más cuerdo esperar a estar seguros de lo que ambos querían, anunciar una nueva relación después de lo que habían vivido no era algo que debería tomarse a la ligera. Entendió en ese momento que esperaría a que ella decidiera decirlo y compartirlo con los demás. Pensó que lo más sensato sería empezar por el principio como debió haberlo sido, citas, canciones, flores, palabras bonitas, las cosas que suelen gustarles a las chicas. Pero tratándose de Toph no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía cortejarla lo único que se lo ocurrió fue ser el mismo y tratarla como lo había hecho siempre, a fin de cuentas era lo que había mantenido la buena relación que tenían hasta ahora, aun que decidieran ser una pareja las cosas no cambiarían en mucho, de hecho solo cambia en título que llevarían el uno del otro "novia" "novio" solo un título, porque lo que en realidad los unía era todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos y lo que les emocionaba crear nuevos recuerdos.

Toph pasó un rato con la familia Avatar, actuando normal con Sokka, ni mucha ni poca atención, solo la necesaria. Ella hizo bromas y juegos con el maestro de los 4 elementos tal y como cuando eran pequeños, se hizo más tarde y pronto oscurecería, por lo que Toph decidió ir a su casa para poder bañar a Lin que se encontraba bastante llena de tierra y para que también pudiera dormir lo suficiente, era una niña en crecimiento así que ahora le tocaba ser una buena madre con ella.

Sokka se ofreció a acompañarla a lo que recibió una negativa, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta se aclaró la garganta y la dejó marcharse sola, sabía que aun que estuviera sola con su hija eso no le causaba ningún problema, ella sabía defenderse y lo haría a toda costa si fuera necesario.

Pasaron algunas semanas de aquel encuentro, la Beifong seguía su rutina de siempre, casi como de costumbre solo con la singularidad de que los pensamientos a veces se le iban con su muchacho amado. En esos últimos días se habían visto unas cinco veces, ella prefería que no se vieran mucho y él había partido por 2 semanas al polo Sur a arreglar algunos asuntos. Las visitas aunque esporádicas eran muy amenas y esa noche él iba a ir a visitarla de nuevo, se lo había avisado un día antes, así que ella salió temprano del trabajo y se dirigió a pasar por su pequeña donde la cuidaban.

Cuando llegó a casa le pidió a Lin que recogiera las cosas que estaban fuera de lugar mientras ella tomaba un baño, la niña, aunque de corta edad, era muy lista y sabia a lo que mamá se refería, comenzó a levantar algunos de sus juguetes y ropa y los llevaba cargando en sus marcados bracitos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Toph salió apenas tapada por una toalla mal acomodada, en el cabello le escurrían gotitas de agua con olor a margarita-lavanda, se quitó la toalla del cuerpo y con la piel desnuda se apresuró a enredarse la toalla en la cabeza. Se puso un vestido ligero en tonos verdes bastante sencillo y cómodo, de zapatos no se supo nada como de costumbre. Le ayudó a su hija a terminar de levantar prendas perdidas que andaban en la casa y le quedó tiempo para recogerse el cabello con una peineta y jugar con poco con la niña.

-Mamá adivina cuantos dedos hay - Preguntaba la pequeña con la mano en frente del rostro de su madre estirando fuertemente 3 dedos y doblando los otros 2

\- Mmm… son 3- Contestó Toph

-¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas sino puedes ver? – Pregunto Lin mientras se sentaba en el piso.

\- Ya te he dicho que no veo con mis ojos, veo a través de ojos invisibles que están en muchos lados flotando, así que si haces algo malo lo sabré ¿Lo sabes? – Le dijo la madre a su hija intentando asustarla un poco para que se portara bien incluso cuando ella no podía estar a si lado cuidándola.

-Si mamá – Dijo un poco atemorizada la niña.

Toph dejó a Lin jugando en la sala mientras ella picaba una pieza grande de sandía para comer antes de que se metiera el sol, iba a la mitad cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

¡Toph! ¿Estas adentro? – Se oyó decir de la voz de Sokka –Vamos abre traje pollo zarigüeya en salsa de naranja.

¡Pasa, la puerta está abierta! – Gritó Toph desde la cocina mientras terminaba de picar.

Sokka hizo caso, entró como si de su propia casa se tratara, se aseguró de cerrar bien y camino por el jardín siendo interrumpido por un abrazo en las piernas.

-¡Chico del boomerang!- Dijo Lin volteando a ver a Sokka con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir – Que bueno que viniste, mi mamá se puso bonita y te estaba esperando, ahora mismo está partiendo sandía para que comamos.

-¿Hombre del boomerang? Toph ¿Qué le haz estado enseñando a tu hija? – Cargo a la pequeña en brazos mientras se adentraba a la casa – Mi nombre es Sokka no chico del boomerang como te enseñó tu mamá.

Sokka dejó que la pequeña fuera a donde su madre, y él puso la comida en la mesa de centro de una pequeña sala y se sentó para descansar un poco, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Lin "Mi mamá se puso bonita" No pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse amado, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde ella estaba.

-Corazón ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó el

A Toph se le estremeció la piel al escuchar eso y dejó resbalar el cuchillo sobre la sandía. Lo hizo levantar con metal control y lo arrojó cerca de donde estaba el muchacho.

-No gracias, estoy bien, mejor vamos a comer – Respondió ella serena cargando un platón con sandía y caminando al comedor.

Lin no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado pero le causó mucha gracia ver la cara de Sokka y entré risas acompaño a su mamá al comedor. Sokka curado del susto fue a recoger la comida de la sala para llevarla al comedor. A pesar del incidente fue una tarde tranquila, el cielo se oscureció y la charla y la risa no cesaban, duraron platicando un rato, uno demasiado largo. Lin ya había quedado dormida en algún lugar del suelo de la casa, pero los 2 adultos aún seguían conversando.

-Oye ya es muy noche, y me está dando sueño – Dijo Toph tallándose los ojos.

-Tienes razón será mejor que me vaya- Dijo el dando un sorbo a una taza de té un poco frio.

-Tendrás que quedarte en un hotel, los barcos que salen para la isla ya no están en servicio a esta hora – Dijo ella dando un bostezo.

\- Genial!- Dijo sarcástico- Si tan solo me hubieras dejado ir mas temprano.

-¿¡Que!? No he sido yo la culpable, tú fuiste el que no se quiso ir hace unas horas, ahora no me vengas con excusas tontas- Le replicó ella de inmediato.

-Era broma, no es para que te pongas así – trató de calmar las cosas el muchacho- Saldré y buscaré un hotel no te preocupes por eso.

Se sintió un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Se notaba a leguas que ella estaba pensando en algo, pero al final solo dejó escuchar:

-Te acompañaré a la puerta

-Muy bien- Dijo el muchacho terminando su taza de té – iré por mis cosas.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y ahí, en el marco, ella se recargó para poder sentir como él se marcharía. Ya fuera de la casa el muchacho tocó el hombro de ella le sonrió y le dijo.

-Me la he pasado muy bien, espero poder venir de nuevo pronto, despide a Lin de mi parte y dile que he tenido que salir a pelear con malos ¿Está bien?

-Si como quieras – Respondió sonrojada.

-Bien, hasta mañana – Se despidió el dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Hasta mañana- Dijo ella girando la cara.

El comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad, ella sentía sus pesados pasos, en la calle no transitaba nadie más que él. Ella sonrió, tomo mucho aire, sintió un fuerte latido en el pecho y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy!? – Dio un respiro después de eso.

Él se paró en seco, pensó que sus oídos lo habían traicionado, pero sabía muy bien que no era así, los gritos de la Beifong eran inconfundibles a sus oídos. Cuando se giró para regresar con una sonrisa, se percató de que ella ya no estaba ahí, pero había dejado la puerta abierta, entró a la casa y la cerró muy bien.

En el camino se topó con Lin quien estaba dormida en el suelo, la acomodó en el sofá y la tapó con una manta. Siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Toph y la observó ya acurrucada en la cama, él se quitó las botas, la camisa, y los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior se metió a la cama y abrazó por detrás a su amada. Así se quedaron dormidos, no pasaría nada, no era necesario ya que ambos solo querían descansar.

Los trinos de los pájaros se hicieron presentes, el sol ya estaba bastante alto y Lin ya pedía que su mamá le preparara el desayuno.

-Lin ya deja de grita por favor, enseguida voy – Dijo Toph mientras salía de la habitación con el cabello desalineado y la almohada marcada en el cachete.

-Mamá Sokka se a levantado antes que tú y ha comenzado a hacer el desayuno, pero yo quiero que tu hagas el mío- Dijo Lin mientras jalaba la bata de su mamá.

-Buenos días Toph- Dijo Sokka sin dejar de mover comida en el sartén.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? – Dijo Toph bostezando.

\- El desayuno, he preparado fideos y huevo, en realidad te hace falta hacer más compras, con lo que tienes en la despensa no puedes preparar mucha comida y Lin necesita comer más carne si quiere ser más fuerte ¿ No es verdad? – Dijo el mientras miraba a la pequeña.

Lin solo se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre y sacó la lengua a Sokka, el cual solo quedó en ridículo ya que Toph terminó riéndose de la escena.

-Lin no seas grosera y vamos a ayudar a este hombre a preparar el desayuno- Dijo Toph mientras se sentaba en una silla y subía los pies a la mesa.

-¿Qué no me ibas a ayudar?- Cuestionó el hombre con una palita de madera en la mano.

\- Ah! Es verdad, me cansé de repente, mejor esperaremos a que termines de cocinar tu solo- le respondió la mujer estirando los brazos.

A él solo le quedó seguir con lo que estaba y terminar haciendo todo solo. Sirvió la comida y preparó un jugo extraño que solo él bebió, todos dieron gracias por los alimentos y se abalanzaron sobre la comida como fieras, los modales no reinaban en esa casa definitivamente. Era un desayuno bastante fuerte y delicioso, platicaban cuando sus bocas no estaban ocupadas masticando un bocado de fideos, Lin era quien más sostenía conversación, abiertamente platicaba con Sokka sobre la escuela y sobre el entrenamiento que le daba su mamá él le ponía mucha atención y le deba consejos sobre cómo llevarse con los demás niños. Toph no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de paz y felicidad, dejó escapar una sonrisa y pensó en lo mucho que parecían una familia en ese momento.

-Lin si sigues hablando tanto se te enfriará el desayuno – Le dijo la madre a su hija.

-Pero mamá es muy divertido hablar con Sokka- Se excusó la niña hablando con la boca llena de huevo.

-Si, déjanos platicar tranquilos – Le comentó Sokka.

Toph ya no dijo nada al respecto, pero en realidad estaba planeando algo más. Por debajo de la mesa y sigilosamente rosó con el pie de arriba a abajo del hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha. Él se estremeció un poco y se atragantó con un fideo.

-¿Estas bien? – cuestionó Lin

-Si perdón, eso me pasa por comer demasiado rápido- Le respondió el.

La mujer observó lo divertido de la escena y prosiguió despistadamente con su mano por debajo de la mesa, acariciaba la pierna de su compañero y hacia círculos con los dedos, a través de sus pies pudo sentir como la presión cardiaca del muchacho comenzaba a ser más fuerte y acelerada, ella se limitó a reír y lo dejó tranquilo.

Estaban ya terminando de almorzar cuando repentinamente Toph se levantó precipitada de la silla y salió corriendo al baño dejando escapar en una cubeta gran parte del desayuno, tuvo varias repeticiones de vomito seguidas casi hasta dejar su estómago vacío. Sokka y Lin estaban muy asustados pues era rarísimo verla de esa manera, ella casi nunca enfermaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestionó Sokka.

\- Eres un pésimo cocinero –Le respondió ella – A mi estómago no le ha gustado en lo absoluto ¿Usaste el condimento de escamas de pescado con chile jouji?

-Si es muy bueno con los fideos, de hecho pensé que era raro que tú lo tuvieras, ese es solo común en las tribus Agua – Respondió el muchacho sobándole la espalda a ella.

\- Ese condimento me cae pésimo, lo compré porque Katara me lo recomendó pero me cayó mal y apenas se lo iba a llevar para que ella lo usara, no sé cómo es que no lo detecté mientras comíamos- Dijo la Beifong aun sosteniendo la cubeta de acero.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabia que te caería tan mal, déjame yo me encargo de eso- Le dijo a Toph mientras le quitaba el bote lleno de vomito- Tu ve enjuágate y refréscate ¿Esta bien?

-Claro es lo menos que puedes hacer, chico distraído- Le respondió la mujer.

Después de enjuagarse la boca, Toph se fue caminando un poco despacio a la cama, aun sentía mareos y debilidad, la pequeña Lin se acercaba curiosa a ella para ver como seguía.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, solo he sacado todo el desayuno no pasa nada – Le dijo la madre a su hija – Anda ven conmigo.

Lin se acostó junto a su madre en la cama y Toph comenzó a sobarle la cabeza le dio un beso en la nuca y se recostó de una manera más cómoda. Comenzó a pensar y a reflexionar, ella sabía muy bien que no había sido la especia lo que le había causado eso, tuvo que mentirle a Sokka para evitar sospechas, la mentira le había salido demasiado bien, ella ya había comido esa especia y jamás le había pasado nada, pero como fue lo primero que noto en los fideos de Sokka lo tuvo que usar de pretexto improvisado.

Suspiró, ahora debía ir con Katara, ella reconocía esos síntomas porque ya los había vivido, de igual manera quería estar segura. Un miedo y a la vez alegría le recorría la piel estaba feliz y se sentía muy bien, aun no estaba segura de sí lo que sospechaba era verdad pero de igual manera la llenaba de alegría el pensar que fuera así.

Esa tarde Sokka se quedó cuidando de Toph esperando que no le pasara nada más, incluso limpió la casa y arreglo el jardín, se sentía tan culpable con la chica que quiso hacer todo lo posible por remediarlo, ella no le dio importancia a nada de lo que el muchacho había hecho por ella ese día porque su mente estaba en otro lado. Ya casi por ocultarse el sol Toph empezó a hacer una mini-maleta con ropa para ella y para Lin.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? – Cuestionó Sokka- ¿Acaso quieres ir a un hospital? ¿Aún no te sientes bien?

\- No es nada de eso, es solo que está noche quiero ir a visitar a Katara y Aang- Respondió la muchacha cerrando la maletita.

-Oh! Ya veo… Entonces vamos, aunque ¿Ya les avisaste que pasarás la noche ahí?

-No es necesario puedo acampar con Lin si es que no tienen habitaciones suficientes.

-No es eso es solo que…

El muchacho se vio interrumpido por que Toph ya se había adelantado hacia la puerta y lo había ignorado completamente. Caminaron un rato y no hubo charla, fue muy incómodo para él pero finalmente llegaron al puerto y zarparon en el último barco de ese día, era un tanto viejo y descuidado pero resistiría al menos ese viaje.

Una vez que llegaron a la isla Katara se sorprendió al ver a sus invitados inesperados, pero de igual manera muy amablemente los invitó a pasar y les preparó un poco de té. Entraron en plática, trataban de cosas cotidianas y generalidades de Ciudad Republica la plática iba normal para todos, hasta que Toph sintió un ligero vértigo lo que le recordó el motivo de su visita.

-¿Katara podemos hablar a solas en el otro cuarto?- le pregunto Toph levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Eh? – Cuestionó muy extrañada Katara- Si, claro que sí – Le dijo mientras también se levantaba de la mesa y señalando una dirección a manera de invitación a pasar a otra sala.

Sokka y Aang quedaron taciturnos después de ver la acción de las chicas, pero que se le iba a hacer, quizá eran solo cosas de mujeres o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron en ese momento para bajar su curiosidad ante tan repentina acción.

Mientras, en la otra habitación la chica de ojos blanquecinos había buscado un lugar para recostarse y descubrirse el vientre. Katara no estaba segura de lo que Toph quería, pero estaba casi segura a lo que se referia.

-Katara necesito que revises dentro de mí, por favor… - Pidió Toph recostada en una cama apretando un poco los puños por los nervios.

\- Seguro pero ¿Qué quieres que revise? – Cuestionó la morena para ver si alguna de las palabras de Toph le ayudaran a conseguir alguna pista.

-Solo hazlo por favor- Pidió Toph nuevamente sin dar detalles.

Katara entendió que de su boca no lo iba a escuchar, así que por si misma se emprendió en la búsqueda de "algo" que pudiera estar molestando a Toph. Comenzó en parte por el pecho revisó pulmones, riñones, entre otros órganos, todo se sentía bien, todo parecía estar normal, decidió ir con cuidado al vientre de la chica y lo sintió ahí, lo percibió a través del agua, un pequeño bulto estaba en su vientre, tenía mucha vida y se sentía crecer en ese mismo instante. El corazón de la curandera aceleró de la emoción pero no mostró ninguna expresión facial diferente.

-¿Qué has sentido Katara? ¿Hay algo raro en mí? – Preguntó Toph bajándose nuevamente la blusa.

-Toph tu… ¿Haz sentido nauseas o mareos? ¿Más sueño y cansancio que el habitual?

-Hoy he regresado todo el desayuno – Dijo Toph sentándose en la orilla de la cama inclinándose un poco al frente tomando fuerzas para escuchar lo que Katara le diría.

-Bien, he revisado todos tus órganos y al parecer todo está en orden y con buena salud- comenzó a decir Katara- y bueno … al parecer en tu vientre hay algo que no debería estar, es decir, se siente algo, algo con mucha vida y con mucha fuerza que está creciendo dentro de ti, Toph… no quiero especular nada aún es temprano para saberlo concretamente pero … creo que estas esperando un bebé.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo así que al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Katara se apresuró a preguntar -¿ Haz estado saliendo con alguien y no me lo habías contado?

-Es de Sokka- Respondió secamente Toph.

Katara quedó pasmada muchas ideas, sentimientos y cuestiones se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento, el silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación al parecer las dos estaban tratando de digerir las noticias. Toph sonrió a fin de cuentas ella ya lo sentía, es el instinto natural de una mujer saber cuándo va a ser madre, comenzó a reír como si de una loca se tratara.

-¿Pero porque te ríes? Esto es una cosa seria, es decir ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Desde cuándo estaban saliendo? ¿Por qué no habían dicho ninguno de los dos? ¡Toph te estoy hablando! –Katara se esmeraba en hablar y preguntar pero lo único que recibía como respuesta era la risa de Toph.

Era un griterío dentro de la habitación entre palabras mal formuladas y alegatos, por lo que los dos hombres pidieron permiso para poder entrar para ver que estaba pasando, al ver que no hubo respuesta entraron por la fuerza y en ese instante ambas chicas callaron, todos se voltearon a ver entre ellos no sabían que pasaba.

-¿Está todo bien? – Cuestionó Aang

-Si todo bien – Se apresuró a decir Toph- Todo marcha perfectamente bien.

-Toph ¿Estas segura?- Cuestionó inmediatamente Sokka – Haz estado rara desde la mañana ¿Está todo bien?

\- De verdad está todo bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que voy a tener un hijo tuyo- Respondió Toph tranquilamente mientras estiraba los brazos.

El cuarto quedó nuevamente en silencio, de verdad que todos hacían grandes esfuerzos para asimilar la noticia, Katara quería explicarse cómo es que ellos dos habían estado saliendo de esa manera y ella no lo había notado, Aang estaba feliz por la noticia pero un poco preocupado por Toph, Sokka, el pobre Sokka tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldrían, iba a ser padre, con una solo noche que estuvieron juntos había engendrado en el vientre de su amada a su futuro hijo o hija, tenía muchas emociones juntas en ese momento no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, mil ideas y dudas se le vinieron a la mente, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr a los brazos de Toph, abrazarla fuertemente, darle un beso y comenzar a llorar de alegría mientras seguía abrazado de su amada.

-No te pongas sentimental- Pidió Toph sonrojada.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Sokka seguía llorando y sonriendo mientras la abrazaba, era un momento hermoso casi mágico y él lo estaba disfrutando más que nadie. Las felicitaciones por parte de Aang y Katara llegaron de inmediato abrazaron a los futuros padres y comenzaron una bella conversación que se vio interrumpida.

-Sé que es un bonito momento y lo que quieran, pero ¿Saben qué? ¡Muero de hambre!-Dijo Toph sobándose la barriga.

Al final todos rieron por que recordaron el carácter singular de Toph, se dirigieron nuevamente al comedor pero esta vez Sokka tomaba de la mano a su chica esta vez sin miedo y sin dudarlo, no le importaba si ella lo golpearía o le dijera que no, el sostendría su mano. Algo importante pasaría después pero por ahora solo quedaba saciar el gran apetito de ambos.


End file.
